Sleep With Me
by iyagi7154
Summary: Sebuah fanfic yang diangkat dari cerita Ryeowook di SUKIRA 5 Agt 2013


Title : Sleep With Me (One shoot)

Genre : Brothership, friendship

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Ryeowook

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.

Warning : Canon, Typos, Geje , If read don't bash, jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama. Share saja dalam bentuk link, tidak kurang dari itu

Summary : Sebuah fanfic yang diangkat dari cerita Ryeowook di SUKIRA 5 Agt 2013

.

.

 **Sleep with me**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesudah mandi, Kyuhyun melemparkan tubuhnya yang penat ke atas ranjang hotel. Direntangkannya kedua tangan dan kakinya lebar-lebar, tersenyum puas karena luasnya tempat tidur yang ada. Senyumnya semakin lebar membayangkan betapa leluasa tidurnya nanti. Kadang kala kamar hotel yang didapat mereka tidak nyaman, begitu sempit sampai-sampai Kyuhyun merasa dirinya diusir keluar saat baru saja melangkah masuk.

Sambil bersenandung, namja itu menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping sehingga ia bisa meraih PSP-nya yang diletakkan di atas nakas. Ia kembali berguling ke tengah kasur, tersenyum merasakan luasnya ranjang itu dan mulai bermain.

Baru beberapa menit ia berkutat dengan gamenya, Kyuhyun bergidik. Bulu kuduknya meremang oleh sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Perasaan dingin yang asing melingkupinya, hingga Kyuhyun menghentikan permainan dan memandang sekeliling kamar. Tidak ada apapun. Kyuhyun kembali bermain.

Baru beberapa menit berselang, perasaan aneh itu kembali muncul, bahkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun kembali memandang sekeliling. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Tetapi udara di ruangan itu menebarkan perasaan mencekam yang asing baginya. Dengan gelisah Kyuhyun meraba tengkuknya, kemudian bergidik oleh perasaan ngeri yang mulai menyusup semakin kuat.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera keluar dari dalam kamar setelah meraih bantal dan ransel miliknya; Menuju kamar Ryeowook yang terletak bersebelahan.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membangunkan Ryeowook. Hyung yang terpaut hanya setengah tahun darinya itu membuka pintu dalam ketukan ketiga.

.

.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun di depan pintu, lengkap dengan ransel yang disampirkan begitu saja di bahu kanan. Tangan magnae-nya memeluk bantal dengan erat. Wajah yang menyembul di atas bantal itu tampak begitu menggemaskan, meski Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mau mengakui bahwa wajahnya seperti itu. Kyuhyun selalu menganggap ketampanannya berada diurutan keempat sesudah Siwon, Donghae, dan Heechul. Padahal Ryeowook berpendapat wajah Kyuhyun itu tampan sekaligus imut.

"Yak! Ryeowookie! Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Eh?" Ryeowook tersadar dari pikirannya yang menerawang. Ditepuknya kedua pipinya agar benar-benar terbangun. "Mianhe, Kyuhyunie, kau tadi bilang apa?"

Kyuhyun kini merajuk. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak cocok mengingat sosoknya cukup menjulang dari Ryeowook. Namun Ryeowook tersenyum sambil menengadah, menikmati bibir magnaenya yang dimajukan ke depan begitu rupa dengan pipi sedikit menggembung, ditambah kedua mata berpupil besar yang melebar seperti boneka.

"Ryeowookie, aku tidur bersamamu," tutur Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas.

"Mwo?"

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu di kamarku." Kyuhyun kembali memperdengarkan nada suara yang selalu berhasil membuat member Super Junior menuruti keinginannya. Namun kali ini Kyuhyun juga bergidik, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ryeowook untuk berbisik. "Aku merasa ada sosok tidak kasat mata yang memandangiku…."

"Benarkah?" Ryeowook mencoba melirik ke belakang Kyuhyun, ke arah pintu kamar yang seharusnya Kyuhyun tempati. Entah mengapa, ia mulai merasakan hal yang sama. Dengan cepat ditariknya lengan Kyuhyun agar masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu menutup pintu dan memasang gerendelnya. "Ranjangnya sangat besar, kita bisa tidur bersama."

"Gomawo, Ryeowookie. Kau memang hyungku yang paling baik."

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum geli mendengar kata-kata yang sering Kyuhyun ucapkan kepada hyung yang manapun jika keinginannya dikabulkan.

Dengan wajah gembira, Kyuhyun meletakkan ranselnya ke atas meja. Ia menyusun bantalnya di samping Ryeowook dan naik ke kasur sambil memegang PSP. Ryeowook ingin menyuruh Kyuhyun meletakkan benda kesayangan magnae-nya itu, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Mengingat apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun alami, Ryeowook pikir jauh lebih baik Kyuhyun melupakan hal menyeramkan itu terlebih dahulu.

Ryeowook naik ke atas ranjang dari sisi yang berbeda. Melihat Kyuhyun asyik dengan PSP-nya, Ryeowook memilih memperhatikan sang magnae.

Rambut Kyuhyun begitu halus dan tebal jika belum ditata oleh stylist mereka. Ryeowook tergoda untuk mengelus rambut itu; Tersenyum senang karena Kyuhyun tidak terusik. Akhirnya Ryeowook memainkan rambut Kyuhyun untuk mengisi waktu.

Entah berapa lama hal itu berlangsung. Ryeowook menautkan alisnya ketika menyadari Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur dengan PSP masih menyala dalam genggaman.

"Ck, kau selalu saja begitu. Tidur sehabis tertawa, tidur sehabis membahas acara TV, dan sekarang…tidur di tengah-tengah permainan."

Dengan hati-hati Ryeowook mengambil PSP, mematikan benda itu, dan menyingkirkannya ke atas nakas. Ia menarik selimut sehingga menutupi Kyuhyun sampai ke bahu sebelum ikut menyusup ke bawah selimut.

"JJaljayo, Kyuhyunie."

Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun dan memejamkan mata. Tidak lama ia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

"Ryeowookie! Dowajuseyo!"

Ryeowook tersentak dari tidurnya. Matanya menyapu kamar hotel dengan cepat.

"Kyuhyunie!"

Ryeowook terbelalak melihat Kyuhyun meronta di tangan sesosok tubuh yang berjubah serba hitam. Sosok itu berusaha menarik Kyuhyun namun magnae-nya bertahan dan melawan sekuat tenaga.

"Ryeowookie…" Suara Kyuhyun mulai melemah seiring perlawanannya yang tidak sekuat tadi. Kini sosok hitam itu mulai menarik Kyuhyun menjauh sedikit demi sedikit.

"ANDWAE!" Ryeowook terpaksa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, berusaha mencari apapun yang bisa digunakannya untuk menyerang sosok hitam tadi. Matanya berbinar melihat sebuah penggorengan di atas nakas. Ia tidak berpikir banyak mengapa ada penggorengan di sana. Yang ia tahu, alat itu bisa membantunya menolong Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menyerang sosok berjubah hitam dengan penggorengan. Dipukulkannya alat itu bertubi-tubi ke bagian kepala sehingga Kyuhyun terbebas.

"Pergi! Menjauh dari Kyuhyunie! Cepat pergi!"

Ryeowook berteriak dengan keras sambil terus memukul. Ia baru berhenti ketika sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya, lenyap tak berbekas.

"Ryeowookie… Ryeowookie…." Kyuhyun memeluknya erat-erat sambil menangis.

"Tenanglah, makhluk itu sudah pergi." Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun, bersyukur ia bisa menyelamatkan sang magnae. Perasaan lega membuat lututnya lemas. Masih terdengar di telinganya teriakan Kyuhyun ketika tubuhnya terhuyung dan jatuh.

.

.

Ryeowook tersentak dari tidurnya untuk kedua kali, namun kali ini tidak ada sosok asing di dalam kamar. Kyuhyun masih tertidur di sampingnya dengan suara dengkuran yang sangat keras. Suara dengkuran yang mengganggu bagi orang lain, tetapi Ryeowook justru merasa lega karena itu pertanda Kyuhyun tidur sangat nyenyak.

"Aku rupanya bermimpi buruk. Apa sesuatu di kamar Kyuhyunie masuk ke kamar ini?" Ryeowook bergidik.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Super Junior bersiap-sia p untuk acara. Mereka akan berada di Negara yang sedang mereka kunjungi ini selama tiga dan hari. Dan tiga hari pula mereka akan menginap di hotel yang sama karena tempat acara tidak berpindah.

"Kyuhyunie." Ryeowook memanggil Kyuhyun yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan manager hyung mengenai acara. Keduanya menoleh, memberi perhatian pada Ryeowook. "Sampai kita kembali ke Korea, bagaimana kalau kau tidur di kamarku? Tidur bersamaku?"

Manager hyung menatap penuh tanya sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum senang dan mengangguk penuh semangat. "Gomawo, Ryeowookie." Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat sebelum berlalu menuju kamarnya. Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun kembali keluar sambil menarik koper dan barang-barang miliknya yang masih tertinggal, untuk kemudian dipindahkan ke kamar Ryeowook.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Manager hyung menatap Ryeowook meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hyung." Ryeowook menggeleng. "Ah, hyung, bisa belikan aku sebuah penggorengan?"

"Penggorengan?"

"Ne, penggorengan. Tolong belikan hari ini juga dan taruh di dalam kamarku."

Sang manager memandang Ryeowook untuk beberapa saat. "Baiklah." Akhirnya sang manager mengangguk.

"Gomawoyo," ucap Ryeowook tulus. Ia langsung menyambut Kyuhyun yang keluar dari dalam kamar dan melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Kyuhyun dengan gembira. "Kyuhyunie, hyung sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik. Kita bisa tidur berdua dengan nyenyak, arra?"

Kyuhyun ingin menanyakan banyak hal, namun Ryeowook sudah menariknya untuk bersiap. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia sudah bersyukur tidak perlu menempati kamar yang menurutnya menyeramkan itu.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

Mencoba membuat drabble atas saran salah seorang teman, tetapi gagal kkkk  
Tidak bisa menulis 100-200 kata, mentok di sekitar 1200 kata.  
Untuk sebuah Ficlet-pun sudah melebih ketentuan 500-900 kata.

Jadi, meski kurang dari 2000 kata, ff Sleep With Me merupakan oneshoot ke-3.

Mianhe kalau ada typo di sana-sini, tidak sempat diperiksa ulang, mau dibuang sayang.

Akhir kata….

Selamat membaca.

Kamsahamnida


End file.
